vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet Monastery
|boss=High Inquisitor Whitemane and Scarlet Commander Mograine |type= |level=Graveyard: 26-36 Library: 29-39 Armory: 32-42 Cathedral: 35-45 |minlevel=21 |players=5 |key= (Cathedral and Armory) |bosses= }} The Scarlet Monastery is one of four strongholds of the fanatical Scarlet Crusade in the world, the others being the Scarlet Bastion in the ruins of Stratholme, and the towns of Hearthglen and Tyr's Hand. Located in the blighted forests of Tirisfal Glades, the Scarlet Monastery was once a cathedral to the Light, now taken over by fanatical zealots. The Monastery can be found northeast of the Undercity, near Lordaeron's northern coast. The Scarlet Monastery is a complex of four instanced dungeons for both Horde and Alliance characters. Recommended character levels are about 35-45 for a group of five. The Monastery is actually made up of four small instanced "wings", each of which should take about one hour to complete. History The Monastery was once a proud bastion of Lordaeron's priesthood - a center for learning and enlightenment. With the rise of the undead Scourge during the Third War, the peaceful Monastery was converted into a stronghold of the fanatical Scarlet Crusade. The Crusaders are intolerant of all non-human races, regardless of alliance or affiliation. They believe that any and all outsiders are potential carriers of the undead plague - and must be destroyed. Reports indicate that adventurers who enter the monastery are forced to contend with Scarlet Commander Mograine - who commands a large garrison of fanatically devoted warriors. However, the monastery's true master is High Inquisitor Whitemane - a fearsome priestess who possesses the ability to resurrect fallen warriors to do battle in her name. thumb|Scarlet Monastery The Monastery's Hall of Champions has a collection of large statues of the orders most praised heroes: * Arellas Fireleaf * Barean Westwind * Dorgar Stoenbrow * Fellari Swiftarrow * Ferren Marcus * Harthal Truesight * Holia Sunshield * Invar One-Arm * Orman of Stromgarde * Valea Twinblades * Yana Bloodspear Location thumb|Scarlet Monastery location on the map of Tirisfal Glades. The Monastery is located in the northeastern corner of Tirisfal Glades, near the Undercity. A road leads directly to the main structure. After going up a long corridor you will be in a large room with pillars in the middle, filled with scarlet denizens all around. Clear your way to the opposite side of this hall, and you will reach the 4 entrances to the instance. When facing the doors ahead, the blue portal on the left gives access to the Graveyard, the blue portal on the right gives access to the Library. The two middle doors are locked: they give access to the Armory and the Chapel. A Rogue can pick the lock, or an Engineer can blow the doors open, but most characters will need to use The Scarlet Key, which is obtained in the Library. Quests Alliance * 40 In the Name of the Light (tb): Start at Brother Anton in the basement of the Cathedral of Stormwind (after completing Down the Scarlet Path (Part 1 - tb) (Part 2 - tb)). * 38 Mythology of the Titans (tb): Start at Librarian Mae Paledust in Ironforge. Horde * 42 Into the Scarlet Monastery (tb): Most important quest (given by Varimathras in the Undercity, in the Apothecarium area.) Obtained at 33. * 38 Compendium of the Fallen (tb): given by Sage Truthseeker in Thunder Bluff, you can find him on the lower rise, in the house connected to the bridge taking you to the Spirit Rise. Note: Undead players cannot receive this quest for lore reasons. * 36 Test of Lore (tb): This is part of a very long quest series, starting with Test of Faith, given by Dorn Plainstalker, in the Thousand Needles, northeast of Freewind Post. It is up to you if you want to do this long quest or not. * 33 Hearts of Zeal (tb): given by Apothecary Faranell in the Apothecarium, Undercity. Pre-requisite for this quest is Going, Going, Guano!, a quest involving the instance Razorfen Kraul. * 33 Vorrel's Revenge http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=1051 Mage * 40 Rituals of Power (tb): There is a mage-only quest involving retrieving a book in the Library. The quest is given by Tabetha, in Dustwallow Marsh, right in the middle of the zone, and a bit to the south. It is a follow-up quest; you need to be at this point in your 'mage only' quest line before going to Scarlet Monastery. Walkthrough Scarlet Monastery is a favorite instance of many players. One of the reasons people love it is because it is divided into 4 mini-instances ("wings") instead a single big one. The advantages of that feature are numerous. The 4 wings of Scarlet Monastery are The Graveyard, The Library, The Armory and The Cathedral. The Graveyard The Graveyard wing is through the left blue portal, as explained above. It is totally optional. If you go there and clear the first corridor to the first room, you will be in a torture room, and an easy mini-boss will be there named Interrogator Vishas (tb). He drops Torturing Poker, which is a decent rogue dagger for lvl 29 PvP. There is also a tortured prisoner there, who gives Horde players a quest: If you go to the end of the graveyard you will kill an easy named mob who drops blue loot periodically. The graveyard is the easiest instance of the four and should be attempted first, starting with a full group at around level 35. Depending on the class, this instance can also be completed by a single player starting at around level 44-45 or so. There are the main bosses you can meet: *Fallen Champion (tb) (rare spawn) **Ebon Vise (tb) Leather Gloves, 4 str, 6 agi, 8 sta **Embalmed Shroud (tb) Cloth Head, 7 stam, 11 int, 12 spi **Morbid Dawn (tb) 2h Sword, 30.2 dps, 10 str, 15 sta *Azshir the Sleepless (tb) (rare spawn) **Blighted Leggings Cloth Legs, 45 Armor, +17 Spi, Increases damage done by Shadow spells by up to 10 **Ghostshard Talisman Neck, +9 Sta, +4 Spi **Necrotic Wand Wand, 33.2 DPS *Bloodmage Thalnos (tb) **Orb of the Forgotten Seer Off Hand, Increase Damage and Healing done by Spells by up to 12 *Ironspine (tb) (rare spawn) **Ironspine's Eye Ring, +4 Str, +9 Agi **Ironspine's Fist One-Hand Mace, 22.9 DPS, +7 Str **Ironspine's Ribcage Mail Chest, 235 Armor, +6 Str, +3 Agi, +17 Sta *Scorn (alla) (Spawned after killing Bloodmage Thalnos, Scourge Invasion event only) **Scorn's Focal Dagger Dagger, 22.9 DPS, Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 9. **Scorn's Icy Choker Necklace, +5 Sta, +6 Int, Increases damage and healing done by magical spells and effects by up to 7 **The Frozen Clutch Mail Gloves, 147 Armor, +10 Sta, +20 Attack Power. The Library Group composition: level 35+ basic party. You will need a tank, a healer (priest/druid), some crowd control against humanoid (Rogue / Mage / Warlock), and anything else. The only real danger of this wing of the instance are runners. Every single mob (besides the hounds) in this instance runs away in fear when getting low on health. This is the main reason why parties can wipe there. So three things: * Have someone on snare duty * Always pull way back, so you have room to chase down the runners if they do make a break for it. * Take advantage of slowing abilities such as crippling poison, hamstring, wing clip, frost shock, etc. Curse of recklessness is also helpful. The first corridor is a mix of Scarlet Gallants, Scarlet Adepts (priest type, so be ready to interrupt their heals), and Scarlet Beastmasters (+Hound pet). It's easy if you follow the rules above. After clearing first corridor you will reach the Huntsman's Cloister. Clear it entirely, then go south to the room where Houndmaster Loksey awaits you. Houndmaster Loksey Houndmaster Loksey deals quite a lot of damage for his level, so if your party is 35- rather than 35+, I suggest you take this fight seriously. He is guarded by 3 hounds, which don't do nearly as much damage as Loksey does. If you have a druid, put one dog to sleep; if you have mage, sheep one; as for the last one, it's up to you. Send the warlock or hunter pet on it, or even, ask the warlock to cast fear the whole fight (if you cleared the previous room entirely, there's no risk in doing that). Kill Loksey first, and then finish the easy dogs. Congratulations, you just finished 1/4 of the main quest. Note: I know from experience, kill Loksey first. If you focus on the dogs, and then wipe for some reason, the dogs will respawn. Kill Loksey first. Loksey's notable drops: *Loksey's Training Stick Staff, 31.3 DPS, +60 Attack Power vs. Beasts (This is about a 10% drop) *Dog Training Gloves Leather hands, 62 armor, +30 Attack Power vs. Beasts (This is about a 40% drop) *Dog Whistle 3 charges to summon a level 30 hound to fight for you (This is about a 50% drop) Get moving quickly, because respawn rate is quite fast in Scarlet Monastery. On the way toward the final boss of this part of the instance, you will meet new mobs a bit higher in level than the rest: * Scarlet Chaplain (priest type) * Scarlet Monk (deals high melee damage, but low armor) * Scarlet Diviner (casts fireball a lot, interrupt it) You will finally reach the Athenaeum, where you will find the books you need to complete the Test of Lore and Compendium of the Fallen (Horde) and Mythology of the Titans (Alliance), as well as the mage quest Rituals of Power. Check the shelves at the spot shown on map. Also, if you have the quest Test of Lore, you will have to clear one of the little side rooms before reaching the Athenaeum - the book is on a table inside of it. Arcanist Doan At the end of the library, you will find Arcanist Doan (tb) (lvl 37 Elite). He casts the following spells: * Arcane Explosion: it's an Area of Effect spell, and he casts it a lot, so if you are not supposed to be meleeing him, stand away from it. A lower level character can easily die from repeated blasts of this spell. * AOE Silence: he casts it from time to time, so make sure your casters are far away from him. * Polymorph: sometimes he turns a group member into a sheep. A Priest can remove it with Dispel Magic, a druid can shapeshift in and out, or a warlock's Felhunter pet can remove it as well. * Arcane Bubble: he casts it once in the fight when you get a good chunk of his health down. He is immune to everything while this Shield is up, and it lasts about 10 seconds. ** If he puts up his shield he'll stand still and charge up Detonation, a spell that is like Blast Wave but does not have the movement impairing effect and takes 2 secs to cast. He indicates it with yelling, "Light! Give me strength!" You can avoid it by walking back a bit. If possible, cluster your group so the tank doesn't need to walk through half the room to get to him while the clothies get whacked. He is Immune to Stun, Silence, Shield bash, etc, including all spell interrupt effects. But he is a caster and therefore has rather low health, even though he is a boss. He can drop the following items: * Dagger, 26.8 DPS, +8 Int, +3 Spi, +9 spell damage and healing * Staff, 34.7 DPS, +7 Sta, +15 Int, +10 Spi As well as the or the , so-so green items. In the back of Arcanist Doan's room, you will find a treasure box on the floor: open it, and you will acquire the Scarlet Key to the 2 locked wings of the Scarlet Monastery. The Armory Now things get a bit more tough. Mobs in the Armory are a bit higher level than in the Library (highest being level 40, Herod himself). The majority of the group should be level 36+ for this wing. Most pulls will be two or three mobs at a time, and there are also a few patrols, and of course mobs have that annoying tendency to run away in fear. Things can get ugly quickly. Note: you need the Scarlet Key or some way to bypass the lock to enter this wing. The mobs here are almost completely different from that in Library. Entrance: *Scarlet Soldier -melee type *Scarlet Conjuror -caster, uses fireball and comes with a fire elemental pet Footman's armory new mobs: *Scarlet Protector -heavy armor, uses holy light *Scarlet Guardsman -melee type, uses disarm occasionally *Scarlet Evoker - Uses fireball and fire shield mainly Crusader's armory new mobs: *Scarlet Defender -melee type, uses shield bash *Scarlet Myrmidon -melee type, hits hard and will enrage at low HP Tips: * Naturally, use all the Humanoid crowd control spells and abilities your group has at its disposal. * Designate a Puller, who needs to coordinate with the crowd control people (in particular a rogue who is sapping). Warriors, Paladins, and Hunters (depending on play style and group makeup) are good options for the puller. A good tip for this puller is to make a macro for /attacktarget -voice emote * Pull WAY back: this is important, you will need time to finish off mobs when they run away. Don't forget to snare. * Designate a Main Assist (preferably not the warrior who will sometimes need to switch targets to taunt mobs off people) and focus all the firepower on the MA's target to eliminate mobs faster. * Kill casters first, they hurt the most. Scarlet conjurers have annoying Fire elemental as pets. They hit hard but have low health. So if you don't have a warlock in the group (who could banish them), kill them first right after the caster is dead. * If there is no caster, kill Scarlet Myrmidons first: they do high damage and enrage when low on health, which turns them into killing machines, so finish them off quickly when they enrage. Fortunately they never run in fear. * Scarlet Protectors are relatively harmless: they are Paladins and can heal, but ONLY themselves. For some reason they don't heal other mobs. They have low dps, aren't much of a threat, but take a while to kill because of the self healing. So, save them for last and interrupt their heals when possible. NOTE: As of patch 2.0.1 They WILL heal others as well, so keep an eye when they try to heal and interrupt it. * Be careful, there are about 4-5 patrols on the way to Herod. You can pull each of these patrols solo if you are careful enough. Take your time and watch out for them. * Respawn rate is high, but still you have enough time to do everything carefully, so don't be too hasty and wipe. At the end of the armory is a big circle room, where Herod awaits his challengers. Herod, The Scarlet Champion Herod (tb) is tough, looks cool, and is a fun fight. He hits pretty hard, has a load of health, and some nasty abilities: * Cleave - Hits an additional nearby target. This can be avoided if nobody else but the tank is in close melee range. Note: A Rogue can still be meleeing and avoid most cleaves if he is fighting Herod from behind, and at max possible melee range. * Whirlwind - Herod starts to spin, and every nearby player is hit every 3 second for about 200dmg+; this lasts about 9 seconds. (You can tell, a split second before he begins to spin, that he is about to do so, because he shouts 'Blades of Light!')When this happens, whoever is in melee range must back off fast, including the tank. When he is done spinning, you can go back at him immediately. He doesn't move when he spins, so meleers can back off and bandage themselves while he twirls ineffectively. Note: while he is doing Whirlwind Herod is immune to magic but not to gun and/or bow fire, so hunters may cast few Aimed Shots on him. * Immune to stun, silence, etc. * When he is below 20% hit points he enrages, and this is when he really hurts. So save up some mana / energy for this moment, and finish him off quickly. * When Herod dies, about 20 Scarlet Trainees come into the room and try to avenge their fallen Hero. They are only level 30 and non-elite though. Use AOE to kill them all fast. They are not a menace for a party that has just slain their champion. They have a very very rare drop which is the Tabard of the Scarlet Crusade. Herod can drop the following items: * Mail Shoulder, 196 armor, +6 Str, +15 Sta * Mail Head, 213 Armor, +13 Str, +8 Sta, Crit chance +1% * Two-Hand Axe, 37.3 DPS, Chance on hit: Attack all nearby enemies for 9 seconds causing weapon damage plus an additional 5 every 3 sec. * Mail legs, 233 armor, +20 Str, +10 Sta The Cathedral This instance should not be attempted by characters under level 40. Although this is partially because the last fight includes fighting Mograine and Whitemane simultaneously, (both level 42 Elite), it is also due to the general toughness of the lesser mobs here as well. If you are level 39 or lower, they will be orange to you, which means that you will hit them less often and with less force. They will be able to hit you more often and with greater force. This is why level 40 or higher is a big advantage here. Also, a lower level character can inadvertently pull quite a few extra mobs once you enter the cathedral proper and things can get ugly very quickly. Depending on class and gear, with careful pulling, a truly hardcore (or borderline insane) player can probably solo the Cathedral at around level 50. New mobs: * Scarlet Centurion - Melee type, casts Battle Shout. * Scarlet Wizard - Casts Arcane Explosion (Instant AE) and Fire Shield III - Kill them fast. * Scarlet Champion - Melee type, hits hard - Special High damage attack: Holy Strike. * Scarlet Abbot - Priest type, casts Renew and Heal. Must be interrupted and killed fast. On Your Way to The Cathedral You will first have to go through a garden with a pool in the middle. The fastest way through it seems to be clearing a straight path to the pool, then move your whole group there. Then when your whole group is safely sitting in the middle of the pool, you can start pulling either left or right, toward the stairs to the upper level of the gardens. Once you have cleared a path safe enough to move up, do so and establish your new camp on the upper level pool, right next to the fountain. It's safe spot, nothing aggros there. Now start pulling toward the Cathedral's gate. Pull the mobs carefully, there are lots of roamers here, and fight them inside the pool, in the middle of it. Designate a puller and have everyone else remain in the fountain, particularly lower level party members. Warning: Be extremely careful with runners here, as you don't have much room for mistakes. Once the path to the gate is open, call your group to move up the stairs, but don't move inside the cathedral yet. You will first clear the beginning of the cathedral by pulling the mobs outside to the stairs. When you feel that you have cleared enough inside so it is safe enough to move in, do so. At the end of the cathedral is Scarlet Commander Mograine. NOTE: When you attack Mograine he calls for help, and the WHOLE cathedral will come to his aid. So before you aggro Commander Mograine, clear EVERYTHING that is inside the cathedral, including the back rooms to the side. Check every little corner before you attack him, because the next fight is challenging enough without 10 adds. Scarlet Commander Mograine Engage Mograine (tb) when your group is fully prepared, because this is going to be a longer fight than it might seem initially. Mograine is a paladin type mob - he uses Hammer of Justice (3 sec stun), Crusader Strike (increases holy damage on target), and Divine Shield (invulnerable for 10 seconds). He hits hard and can take a lot of pain - but he doesn't heal. When Mograine dies, High Inquisitor Whitemane appears and immediately attacks your group. *Note: If you managed to leave someone alive within the church, they'll join the fight making the fight a whole lot harder then it needed to be! High Inquisitor Whitemane thumb|High Inquisitor Whitemane, the final boss of this instance. Whitemane (tb) isn't much of a threat herself - she doesn't hit hard, and casts Holy Smite mainly - until she pulls out her special. At some point, Whitemane will cast an Area Effect Sleep, putting the whole party to sleep for about 10 seconds. There is nothing you can do about it: it is part of the script. While your party is sleeping, she resurrects Scarlet Commander Mograine, and fully heals him. It is possible to kill her before she resurrects Mograine, but doing so makes the party unable to loot him. She'll also use Desperate Prayer (note the sound of the spell) to heal herself to full health. Don't panic: send your tank to Mograine, and focus the rest of the group on Whitemane. Kill Whitemane fast: she doesn't have much health since she's a caster-type boss. When Whitemane is down, jump on Scarlet Commander Mograine and this time kill him for good. Scarlet Commander Mograine can drop the following: * Shield, 1548 Armor, 23 Block, +7 Str, +8 Sta, +7 Spi * Mail Hands, 168 Armor, +7 Sta, +32 Attack Power. * Two-Hand Mace, 38.9 DPS, +17 Sta, +16 Spi * Mail legs, 233 armor, +20 Str, +10 Sta High Inquisitor Whitemane can drop : * One-Hand Mace, 29.8 DPS, +8 Spi, Increases healing done by spells and effects by up to 15. * Neck, +7 Sta, +7 Int, +7 Spi * Cloth Head, 52 Armor, +9 Sta, +14 Int, +14 Spi Before leaving the Cathedral, check out the circular room behind the altar where Whitemane came from. There is a treasure chest there most of the time. High Inquisitor Fairbanks You are done with the main quest now, but before leaving the instance, go to the little side room on the right. There is a torch in a corner which is actually a switch to a secret room. Inside this room is High Inquisitor Fairbanks (tb), who turns out to be Undead (so much for the holy crusade!). He is sleeping but will wake up if you get very close. This is an easy fight: he casts sleep, Curse of Blood (physical damage taken increased), and Power Word:Shield. He drops several top of the line green items, the most notable of which is . Now is the time for you to go and turn in your main quest and enjoy the rewards, which are great for this level. Other Known "Phat Loot" *Beguiler Robes Cloth Chest, 50 Armor, +7 Sta, +12 Int, +8 Spi *Chain of the Scarlet Crusade Set *Harbinger Boots Leather Feet, 71 Armor, +2 Str, +11 Sta, +3 Spi *Mark of Kern Finger, +4 Sta, +20 Attack Power *Watchman Pauldrons Leather Shoulder, 80 Armor, +3 Str, +11 Sta, +4 Spi *The Butcher Main Hand Sword 19.6 Damage, +5 Agi, +4 Sta Quests that involves killing in this instance Thottbot reference